The X-Gleeks
by TheXGleek45
Summary: Kurt and Jack, both struggling with their sexuality, find love, friendship and acceptance in the halls of Dalton Academy, a place where humans, mutants, gays and straights can peacefully coexist. However, there are some people out there who dare to threaten that peace. Klaine, Sebastian/OC centric. Side pairings: Finchel, Quick, Bartie, Samcedes and more. AU Set in S2.
1. Prologue 1

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! This is my first fanfic, so if you're taking the time to read it, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I was inspired to write this story after reading Scarlet Melody by Oceanson (If you haven't read it, go read it after you've read this! It's such a good story!), as it will share a few similarities. As for the title, that means the gleeks will have X-Men-like super powers! Although in the beginning, it's mostly the Warblers. The NDs will get theirs eventually. Oh, and this story has a three-part prologue (with two of those parts happening at the same time), but I'm not super busy these days so we should be moving on to the chapters pretty quickly... hopefully.**

**Anyway, here's the first prologue of Super Gleeks! Happy reading!**

Prologue: The Runaways- Kurt

Kurt Hummel's life was going on a downhill spiral. Ever since he came out during his sophomore year, the bullying had gotten worse. To say he was relieved it was summer was truly an understatement. Little did he know, however, that his tormentors, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams, would find ways to get to him during that time. Aside from that, he had his fellow diva-like friends, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry to hang out with as a distraction. He also had his family... or at least that's what he thought. His father, Burt Hummel, was always spending more time with his future step-brother, Finn Hudson, whom he used to have a crush on until he got over it. He dreaded the day he had to go back to the hell-on-earth that was William Mckinley High School in Lima, Ohio. His tormentors would undoubtedly come after him alot more than the last year, and nobody would be there to help, not even anyone from glee club.

Sure, he had Mercedes and Rachel, but he never wanted to bother them with what was going on. Finn and Burt were always busy doing "man stuff" as he would put it. He barely knew the two underclassmen, Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang, while Santana Lopez and Noah "Puck" Puckerman were more concerned with their reputations. Mike Chang just liked to dance, and Quinn Fabray... well, no one really knew what was going on with her, other than that she and Puck were dating. Also, she wasn't the same HBIC that she used to be. Perhaps it had something to do with her baby, Beth. In any case, Kurt felt isolated, and no one would come to his rescue.

It was Thursday night on the first week of school, and Kurt was recovering from an incident at school involving Dave and Azimio. Crap, what had they done now? He shuddered at the memory of what had happened. They had him in their grasp as they took him to the porta-potties near the football field, where a few other jocks joined them. The next thing he knew, he was covered in a rainbow of slushies. Then, to his horror, they locked him in a porta-potty and tipped it over. Leaving him trapped in there, the jocks walked off. He had no other option than to stay put and hope someone would come for him.

After what felt like an hour of being trapped in the stench and stickiness, hope came in the form of one Quinn Fabray. Kurt saw her standing over the open, tipped over porta-potty. She offered her hand to help him out.

QUINN: Oh, my God, Kurt... Are you okay?

Stupid question on her part.

KURT: I'm fine now that I'm out of there.

QUINN: It was them, wasn't it? The football players?

KURT: Yeah, it was... What are you doing here?

QUINN: You weren't in glee club, so Mr. Schue sent us all out to look for you. I came out here and saw that this... thing was tipped over. So, I was curious and came over to see if there was anyone in there, which is usually the case.

KURT: Oh, my God... I completely forgot about glee club!

QUINN: Kurt, it's okay-

KURT: No, it's not!

Quinn seemed surprised by his outburst

KURT: I'm sorry... I think I'm just gonna go home.

Poor Kurt. He just couldn't seem to catch a break. Topping it all of was seeing his dad watching football-related stuff on TV... with Finn. Of course, Finn was a more ideal son for Burt. He liked sports, he played sports, and most of all, he was straight. He then started to remember the phone calls they got while Kurt was preparing for his diva-off against Rachel the last year. Realizing he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his duffle bag, put his clothes and his credit card inside, climbed out the window and hit the road. Sure, he would miss his family and friends, but for his sake, he had to find a place that would accept him for who he was.

He managed to get pretty far. However, Dave and Azimio we're out and took notice of him, and decided to follow behind.

AZIMIO: Hah! He actually thought he could get away!

DAVE: He's fixing to get what he rightfully deserves! Let's get him!

After waiting in some shrubs, they charged after Kurt and unleashed their fury like never before. Kurt was getting beaten very badly, and just when he thought it was going to get worse, the two bullies began to ran away, as they had seen a car coming their way. Immediately after they took off, he passed out and the car pulled up. Out of the car came Blaine Anderson, a friend of Kurt's from Westerville, Ohio, who was also gay, They had become friends over the summer. Blaine gasped as he got a closer look at the unconcious body on the ground.

BLAINE: Oh my God, Kurt! Looks like my senses were right...

He knelt down to check for a pulse. To his horror, there was no such thing.

BLAINE: No pulse... I'd better take him with me.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and put him in the back seat of his car. He then got in the car himself and headed back for Westerville.

Meanwhile, similar events were transpiring elsewhere...

**A/N: Read and review please! :)**


	2. Prologue 2

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm back and I've decided to cut the prologue down to two parts instead. This chapter introduces my OC, Jack, but he's in no condition to speak in full sentences right now, so we'll learn more about him later on. Oh, and my other two OC's, Tom and Andrea are the heads of the family in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, Jack, Andrea and Tom.**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue: The Runaways- Jack

Jeremy... Oh how the boy hated that name. Luckily, his only friend, Brad, made a habit to call him Jack, as it seemed to fit the face. Brad and Jack had been best friends since then for as long as they could remember. They had done everything together, and it was always them against the world. It wasn't until the end of summer after Freshman year that Jack was at a crossroad, and didn't know what to do. Should he stay and try to be who he really is, despite no one accepting him as he already was before he was gay, or run away and find a place of the complete opposite? If he ran, the bullies would win, but in the end, his happiness mattered the most. So, he decided to run, and never look back.

Little did he know that his tormentors would catch up to him after about a week of being on the run. He couldn't believe they found him. Terrified, he ran into the nearest forest, hoping they would get lost in trying to find him. Suddenly, Jack tripped, and was too exhausted to get up, and unfortunately, the bullies were able to grasp him. First, they started punching and kicking him, then, they thought it would be fun to take out their knives and start cutting him. Jack's screams of pain were loud enough for someone else to hear. That someone else was none other than Sebastian Smythe, a local gay playboy who got it on with every guy he could. For a while though, he had strayed from that lifestyle, and little did he know that he was going to meet the boy who would lead him away from it even more.

He followed the screams and eventually found the group of boys cutting and beating the other boy.

SEBASTIAN: Hey! Get away from him!

Surprisingly, his voice was enough to chase the group away. Once they were gone, Sebastian move to help the poor boy, lying on the ground and gasping for air. As he got a closer look, he thought it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. How could anyone have done something so cruel to this boy?

JACK: Please... Help me...

SEBASTIAN: It's okay. I'm gonna get you the help you need.

Sebastian picked Jack up and carried him all the way to his car as if there was no tomorrow. Sebastian didn't know who this boy was, or what he was doing all the way out there so late at night. The one thing he knew for sure was that he needed help. and he needed it fast. He drove his way to his home in Westerville as fast as he could.

Wait a minute... Westerville? That's where Blaine was heading. Sebastian took out his phone and dialed Blaine's number. After a few rings, there was an answer.

BLAINE: Hello?

SEBASTIAN: Blaine, my senses were totally right. I found someone getting cut and beat up by some guys in the woods.

BLAINE: So were mine. I found Kurt in a similar condition, but the guys who beat him were already gone.

SEBASTIAN: Look, whatever we do to help them, we need to do it fast.

BLAINE: I agree. I'll see you back at the mansion.

Blaine hung up, leaving Sebastian to focus on getting back home as fast as he could.

JACK: Blaine... I... need Blaine...

Sebastian didn't know why Jack was saying that, but he knew that all he needed was comfort, so he said...

SEBASTIAN: It's okay. You'll see him soon.

Then Sebastian remembered some times when Blaine talked about an adopted cousin named Jack, whom he viewed as a little brother. Could that have been the same Jack he rescued from those thugs? If so, Blaine would certainly be worried sick when he saw his latest condition.

Soon, both Blaine and Sebastian pulled up to the mansion. They both got out of their cars to greet one another.

BLAINE: Hey.

SEBASTIAN: Blaine, you're gonna be pretty freaked out by who's in my car.

BLAINE: Okay...? Why is that?

SEBASTIAN: Just... let me show you.

Sebastian opened his car door to reveal Jack, still gasping for breath.

BLAINE: Jack!?

JACK: Blaine...

BLAINE: W-what're you doing here?!

SEBASTIAN: Blaine, don't ask him any questions! He need to focus on his breathing!

JACK: Couldn't stay... Had to... get away...

Blaine went over to his side.

BLAINE: Hey, shh... It's okay. Just breathe in and out... In and out.

Once Blaine got Jack back on track with breathing, he picked him up and started to carry him inside.

BLAINE: Hey, Seb, would you get Kurt out of my car and carry him inside?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, of course.

BLAINE: And would you carry him to the mutation room?

SEBASTIAN: Why? Is he...?

BLAINE: Yeah. There's nothing else we can do.

SEBASTIAN: Alright.

Sebastian carried Kurt to the mutation room while Blaine carried Jack to the first aid room.

?: Blaine? Is everything alright?

Blaine turned around to see an older looking woman standing at the doorway.

BLAINE: Oh, Andrea... Uh, no. Not really.

ANDREA: Who is that? And what on earth happened to him?

BLAINE: He's my cousin... Well, my adopted cousin. Sebastian found him getting beat up in the woods.

ANDREA: Oh, my God! Will he be okay?

BLAINE: Unless we give him some antidote soon, he could die.

ANDREA: I understand. I'll go get some for you.

BLAINE: Thank you. And please, hurry. He doesn't have much time.

ANDREA: Of course.

Andrea ran down to the medicine room to collect the antidote that Blaine requested. Down there, she ran into her husband, Thomas, or simply "Tom" for short.

TOM: What's the hurry?

ANDREA: I have to get some antidote for Blaine's cousin. He doesn't have much time left.

Tom reached into his pocket.

TOM: Oh, no worries. I've got some right here you can use.

ANDREA: Oh, thank you so much.

She showed gratitude by pressing a kiss on his cheek.

TOM: Anytime. Now, hurry.

Andrea dashed back up to the first aid room where Blaine was still panicking over his gasping cousin.

ANDREA: I got it!

BLAINE: Oh, good. That was fast.

ANDREA: Well, Tom already had some in his pocket before I got to the medicine room, so he let me have it.

BLAINE: That's good. Now then, I just need a sec to get this stuff ready...

Blaine poured the antidote into the needle and injected it into Jacks veins.

BLAINE: There we go. It won't be another day or so until he wakes up. I need to go downstairs and get the mutation machine ready for Kurt.

Blaine went downstairs to the mutation room where he saw Sebastian standing over a dead Kurt.

SEBASTIAN: Hey. How's Jack?

BLAINE: I just gave him an antidote injection. He'll be out for a day or two, but he's gonna be fine.

SEBASTIAN: That's good. Now all we have to do is get this thing running so we can bring Kurt back.

BLAINE: Yeah, let's do it.

Blaine and Sebastian got the machine to work and put Kurt inside. Now all that was left to do was to let it do it's thing. Sebastian stopped by the first aid room to pick up Jack and carry him to the nearest guest room. He met Blaine back in the living room.

BLAINE: What a night, huh?

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, definitely.

Blaine suddenly looked like he was lost in thought.

SEBASTIAN: What's wrong?

BLAINE: I almost lost my cousin, Sebastian... If it wasn't for you finding him, he would've been gone forever. So, thank you.

SEBASTIAN: I'm glad I could save him. There's no need to thank me.

The two boys hugged, then pulled apart.

BLAINE: We should probably get to bed.

SEBASTIAN: Yeah, but what are we gonna do when they wake up?

BLAINE: We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just be glad that they're both gonna be okay.

Meanwhile, several miles away from Westerville...

?: Lord Chrome, scouts say that the Johnsons are bringing two more people into their family.

CHROME: Curse them... If they continue to grow in numbers, they will become far more formidable... Thank you, Hunter. You're dissmissed.

The tall, built figure left the room, leaving chrome in his own thoughts.

CHROME: I must find a way to destroy them completely. If I can do that, this world will certainly be mine.

Back in Westerville, Kurt and Jack were still resting. The day where they would be introduced to a new family, new friends, and a new life was about to be upon them.

**A/N: I need your opinions on what Kurt's mutant power should be. And make it something that fits with his personality. Thank you, and please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Wazzuuup?! Sorry for the lack of posts in the past month. Writer's block sucks and it needs to go die in a hole and leave us authors alone to write in peace. I obviously, I changed the title to "The X-Gleeks", and I also decided to change things in Prologue 2. I didn't think Jack starting out as a half-mutant made a whole lot of sense (notice that I said starting out) so Blaine gives him an antidote instead. Oh! Speaking of Jack, we learn about where he comes from in this chapter, and I hope you have a box of Kleenex nearby, 'cause it might make you cry. And yes, Hunter Clarrington is in this story, and he's working for the enemy. Anyway, here's the first real chapter! Enjoy and please R&R! :) **

Chapter 1: Kurt's Rebirth & Jack's Awakening

It was Sunday morning, and it had been since late Friday night that Kurt was put under mutation, and Jack was given the antidote. Jack was sure to wake up today, but what about Kurt? No one could know for sure. There had only been so few times in which a newborn mutant would wake up within only a few days after their mutation. Both boys were in a guest room at the Johnson Mansion, and surprisingly, Kurt was the first to open his eyes. As one would would expect, he had many questions running through his mind. Where was he? What happened to him? And who was the boy laying next to him? And why did he feel so... different? As he continued to ponder, Blaine entered the room with a glass of water, surprised to see Kurt awake before Jack.

BLAINE: Kurt, you're up!

Kurt rolled the sleep out of his eyes.

KURT: Ugh... What happened? Where am I?

BLAINE: I found you on the side of the road the other night. You were beaten up pretty bad, so I brought you here to get you fixed up.

KURT: Where's here?

BLAINE: Westerville.

KURT: Oh, right. Duh.

Kurt and Blaine chuckled a little at that. Kurt then gestured his hand towards Jack.

KURT: Who's this?

BLAINE: That's my adopted cousin, Jack.

KURT: Really?

Blaine nodded.

KURT: What's he doing all the way out here?

BLAINE: I don't really know, but Kurt, I have to ask... Why were you on the side of the road in the first place?

Kurt shuddered at the memories of what happened before during the day before he ran away later that night.

KURT: Running away.

Blaine couldn't believe what he had just heard. He knew Kurt was being bullied but he didn't think it was so bad that it would make him run away.

BLAINE: W-What? Why?

He asked, genuinely concerned.

KURT: The bullying was getting way out of hand. Plus nobody in glee club noticed, and my dad was trying to replace me with Finn... Or at least that's what I think.

Kurt started to tear up. Noticing this, Blaine grabbed a hold of his hand.

KURT: That was probably one of the worst days of my life, if not _the_ worst.

BLAINE: What happened?

KURT: Karofsky, Azimio and the other guys on the team except Finn, Puck and Mike... They pushed me around and shoved me into the lockers every chance they had throughout the whole day. And before it was time for glee, they cornered me and took me to a porta-potty near the football field. They all slushied me, one by one. And then they... they threw me in there... They locked it and they tipped it over... I had never been so scared in my life, until my friend Quinn got me out of there. After I got out, I went home, and I saw my dad and... Finn watching... whatever it was they were watching on TV. So then, I went up to my room... and then it hit me.

BLAINE: What hit you?

KURT: That for my sake, I needed to find a place that would accept me for who I was, and where I was surrounded by love, and only love. So, I packed my stuff, and I started to head here.

BLAINE: Wait, you mean "here" as in Westerville?

Kurt nodded

KURT: I remembered how highly you spoke about Dalton, so I decided it was the right place for me.

BLAINE: Why didn't you just tell your dad?

KURT: I had to find a new home too. Like I said, I think he's trying to replace me with Finn, and I didn't want other people attacking him for having a gay son.

Blaine leaned forward to hug Kurt, who was full on crying at this point.

BLAINE: Oh, Kurt... Just because Finn's straight and likes sports doesn't mean he could ever take your place. And your dad being attacked for having a gay son is not your fault, at all.

KURT: You think so?

BLAINE: I know so. I know we only met once or twice over the summer, but I already know that you're a great person. And I know it's hard to believe, but one day, you'll know it too.

KURT: You... you really mean that?

BLAINE: I do. I swear, I'm not just saying it.

KURT: Thank you.

Kurt and Blaine remained with their arms around each other. They let go once they both heard Kurt's stomach grumbling.

BLAINE: You must be hungry. Let's go downstairs for breakfast.

KURT: (Pointing to Jack) What about him?

BLAINE: Oh, uh...

Just then, Sebastian came into the room.

SEBASTIAN: Hey... Oh, Kurt! You're awake!

KURT: Sebastian? What are you doing here?

BLAINE: I'll explain that later. Uh, Sebastian, would you stay here until Jack wakes up? And when he does, would you stay with him until he's ready to come out?

SEBASTIAN: Of course.

BLAINE: Great! Kurt and I are gonna go downstairs.

SEBASTIAN: Alright. I'll be down there soon... hopefully.

Blaine and Kurt went through the halls and down the stairs. Kurt was amazed at how big the house was... or mansion... or whatever he thought it was.

KURT: Okay, is this place like a mansion or something? 'Cause it's huge!

BLAINE: Yeah, pretty much.

KURT: Why are there so many rooms?

BLAINE: All will be revealed in due time, Kurt.

Kurt saw a red-headed woman walking towards them.

ANDREA: Oh, good morning Blaine! Who's this?

BLAINE: This is Kurt. Kurt, this is Andrea.

Kurt extended his hand to Andrea.

KURT: Pleasure.

Andrea shook Kurt's hand.

ANDREA: Hi! It's nice to finally meet you. Blaine just wouldn't stop talking about you the day he came home from the Lima Bean.

KURT: Oh, really?

Kurt was intrigued and wanted to know more, but an embarrassed Blaine quickly changed the subject.

BLAINE: So, uh, where's Tom?

ANDREA: Oh, you know, trying to get everyone out of bed for breakfast. How's Jack doing? Is he still asleep?

BLAINE: Actually, he could have woken up by now.

ANDREA: You didn't leave him up there alone, did you?

BLAINE: No, Sebastian's with him.

ANDREA: That's good. Now, why don't you two go to the living room and wait for everyone? I'll go start making breakfast.

Andrea went to the kitchen while Kurt and Blaine went to the living room. Upstairs in the guest room, Sebastian was sitting at Jack's bedside.

JACK: No...! No, please... No!

Jack started moving and yelling in his sleep. Sebastian figured it was a nightmare and tried waking him up.

SEBASTIAN: Hey, hey! Wake up!

Jack opened is eyes and sat up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes and hyperventilating due to the shock of the nightmare. Sebastian leaned in to hug him and calm him down.

SEBASTIAN: Shh, shh, it's okay. You're safe now.

Jack was full on crying now, causing Sebastian to tighten his grip around him. He didn't know what caused this boy so much pain, but he was determined to find out what it was so that he could protect him from it. He sent a text to Blaine, telling him that Jack was awake, and a total wreck.

Downstairs in the living room, Blaine felt his phone buzz. He looked at it and saw the text from Sebastian.

KURT: What is it?

BLAINE: It's from Sebastian. Jack's awake, but he's a total wreck. We need to go upstairs.

Blaine and Kurt darted their way upstairs to the guest room.

JACK: Blaine...?

Sebastian moved aside and let Blaine take over in comforting Jack. Kurt slowly made his way over to the three boys.

BLAINE: (To Sebastian) Thanks for staying with him.

SEBASTIAN: No problem.

Blaine let go so he could look at Jack face-to face and grabbed his hands. Sebastian sat next to him and put his arm around him. Kurt stood next to Blaine, wondering what had this boy so badly shaken up.

BLAINE: Jack, you feeling a little better?

Jack could only nod.

BLAINE: Okay... Do you think you can tell us what you were doing in the woods the other night?

SEBASTIAN: Blaine...

JACK: No... It's okay. I can do this...

Jack took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

JACK: I was running away...

BLAINE: From what?

JACK: From my sorry excuse for a home...

Kurt's heart started breaking a little inside. This one was like him.

JACK: Things have gone downhill since the last time we saw each other. Laurie started working a lot more, and as a result... Robert started drinking a lot and whenever he and I were alone in the house he... he...

Jack started crying more. Blaine feared whatever it was that would come out of his mouth next.

JACK: He hit me...

Just saying that made Jack loose it. Sebastian grabbed a hold of him once more, tears developing in his eyes as well. He hoped that from now on, people would touch him only out of love, care, compassion and kindness, and he was determined to be one of those people. Meanwhile Blaine started whispering to Kurt, filling him in on Jack's "family".

BLAINE: Laurie and Robert are my aunt and uncle. Jack's mother died at childbirth, so they adopted him. I assumed It was just to fix their sham of a marriage since neither one of them really cared about him. Laurie worked a lot. Sure, it was to provide for Jack, but I knew she was only doing it because she was supposed to. And hell, Robert didn't even want a kid.

KURT: That's awful... What about his father?

BLAINE: We have no idea who he is, or where he is.

Kurt just shook his head in disbelief. After Jack calmed down, he proceeded with his story.

JACK: I was attacked at school too... and after I came out, it all got worse... one night I came home... Robert was there, drunk as ever, and he...

Oh no. He had already said that Robert was hitting him, so what would've been worse?

JACK: He actually tried to... kill me...

BLAINE: Oh, god...

Blaine started tearing up and pulled Jack into a tight hug. He couldn't believe his uncle would do something like that. They held on for a minute, while Kurt and Sebastian were appalled, wondering who in their right mind would let those two adopt any child.

JACK: My friend Brad came in. He got Robert off of me, punched him as hard as he could, then brought me to his house... I stayed there until I was ready to come here... Eventually, my bullies cornered me...

BLAINE: That was the other night, right?

JACK: Yeah... I ran, but I tripped and they caught up to me in time to start beating and cutting me... I couldn't believe they followed me all the way there.

SEBASTIAN: That was when I found you.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Kurt went to answer it. It was Andrea.

ANDREA: Hi, is Jack awake yet?

KURT: Yeah, he is, but he's pretty upset by everything he's been going through since the last time he saw Blaine.

ANDREA: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Breakfast is almost ready and everyone is waiting to meet the two of you, so just come downstairs whenever you're ready.

KURT: Okay

Andrea went back downstairs, and Kurt went back into the room.

KURT: She said it's time for breakfast and for me and Jack to meet everyone.

BLAINE: Okay, just sit down first.

Kurt sat down, wondering what Blaine was going to say next.

BLAINE: Look, guys, the things you've both been through really suck. But Sebastian and I are gonna help you move on from them. And downstairs, there's a bunch of other people who are more than happy to do the same.

JACK: W-what do you mean?

SEBASTIAN: You'll find out once we get down there. But first, let's hug it all out.

The four boy's found themselves engulfed in a group hug. Kurt and Jack had never felt this safe in a long time. As for Blaine and Sebastian, they were determined to never let anything or anyone else hurt them any more than they already were.

**AN: The abilities of mutants in this story have a wide range. There are those who can control an element, fly, have super strength, grow wings, shape-shift/transform into mythical creatures, you name it. Based on this information, I need your help in finding powers that would suit the following Warblers, and their personalities: Blaine, Sebastian, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. I've already given Kurt the ice ability, which led to my brother prompting that they call him the "Cold Shoulder"! Lol. Mutants will go by their real name in this story, unless you guys can think of cool names for them based on their abilities...? I have other OCs in this story, so giving them their abilities may take some time. I'll be back with another chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
